Behind Those Blue Eyes (revised, edited, and rewritten)
by Rika Yuki Hikari
Summary: Riku's twin sister Rika arrives at the Destiny Islands, right before they're about to journey to other worlds. We all know what happens there, but what will happen when she accompanys Sora to many other worlds to find his best friends, and most importantly to herself, her brother. SoraXOC RikuXKairi
1. Chapter 1: Destiny Islands

**Behind Those Blue Eyes**

**By: Rika Yuki Hikari**

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

**...**

**a/n: So this is my first re-written chapter of BTBE since this chapter used to only be a paragraph long and was written when my writing capabilities sorta bit the weenie. So, here's the first chapter of BTBE re-written and lengthier.**

**...**

_"I'm finally here." _Rika thought as she walked down the beach of the Destiny Islands, the warm beachy air combed through her platinum blue hair, it swept way past the middle of her back and past her thighs, all the way down to the middle of her calves.

_"I'm finally with my brother..." _She said in her head as she smiled taking a chain that was around her beck out of her shirt revealing a small white crystal with a strongly glowing light inside of it. She was walking barefoot on the beach feeling the grit of the sand work its way between her toes, feeling the spray of the ocean slightly mist across her face, and smelling the sweet yet salty smell of the air around the island.

"This is heaven." She said aloud as she closed her eyes breathing in the salty smell of the ocean air. She walked past a raft which was already pointed out to her by her brother Riku. She got the grand tour of the island from Riku and his friends Tidus, and Wakka, two of the many teens that played on the small island that was a little further out from the main island of the Destiny Islands.

"Rika!" She heard her brother call; she smiled as she heard his feet making the sand swirl around making crunching noises as he ran towards his sister. Rika turned to meet her brothers eyes as he ran after her

"What do you want now you pest?" she said while laughing at her brother. _"He hasn't left me alone for more than five minutes ever since I've been here." _she thought as Riku finally caught up with her**. **

"I wanted to make sure that you're getting around the island okay, I don't want you getting lost, or hurt, or anything." he started babbling on and on like an overprotective brother always would it made her smile but it was annoying at the exact same time. She clapped a hand over her brothers mouth talking over his muffled complaints and nags

"I am fine Riku, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." and she let go of his mouth and he continued babbling on she just started walking away.

"Be careful okay?" he shouted at her as she walked away, Rika waved from behind her head to let him know that she heard him and she would stay out of trouble. Rika headed towards the door that led to the main beach of the small island that, she walked through the door and walked past the small shack made out of pieces of drift wood that probably washed up onto shore of the beach, the shack led up to a small bridge also made out of driftwood, it was a miracle how the bridge didn't collapse because there was no supports underneath it, the bridge led to a small island with a tree jutting out from the edge of it known as the paopu tree. She heard all about the legend from the one island girl named Selphie; she was also a friend of her brother and the others. The legend says that if you share the paopu with someone your destinies are intertwined for the rest of your lives. Rika knew better than to believe in children's tales such as the one of the paopu. Rika walked back across the driftwood bridge, towards a waterfall that was near a big tree.

"_This island is so beautiful and serene." _She thought to herself as she took in all the scenery of the area that she was in, but something caught her eye. There was a small opening in the corner of the tree across from the waterfall she decided to head over to the opening to check it out she pulled her hair back then got on her knees and crawled through the small hole. When she got through the opening she was hit with a burst of cool slightly damp and musty air, it definitely smelled like a cave, she traveled further into the cave through the winding entrance and then she arrived to an open area, this part of the cave was covered with chalk drawings; she could quickly tell which ones belonged to her brother.

"_This must be the Secret Place that Riku talked about."_ She thought to herself as she looked at all the drawings, she vaguely remembered her brother mentioning about him sharing this place with two of his other friends that lived here on the islands their names were Sora and Kairi. Rika had yet to meet both of them but she was supposed to meet them both later on today. She walked up to the strange door that was at the center of the furthest wall of the cave she knocked on it and the sound seemed hollow which meant there had to be something on the other side that wasn't a cave wall, she tried pulling at the edges trying to pry it open but nothing worked, she looked at the strange door and just shrugged it off figuring maybe Riku, Kairi, and Sora had something to do with the door and she didn't want to be snooping into any of their personal business so she headed out of the cave. Rika crawled out of the Secret Place and had to shield her eyes from the blinding light of the island sun, only being able to see white for a moment she got dizzy and fell to the ground and hit her head.

Rika was awoken by the feeling of cool ocean water being sprinkled onto her forehead, her eyes fluttered open and she looked into a pair of crystal blue eyes as blue as the ocean that surrounded the islands. He had light brown hair that was spiky and sticking out all over the place.

"Hey, you're awake finally!" The boy said, by the looks of him he was the same age as her. "I was walking on the beach and I saw you by the waterfall passed out cold, are you okay?" He said questioning how she had collapsed. Rika slowly helped herself up laughing at herself for being so clumsy.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess, I was in that cave and I came out and the light kind of made me dizzy and I guess I fell." She said as she ran her hands through her hair which now had ample traces of sand in it from being laid down on the beach, she could feel the wash of the ocean brushing across her feet it was unnaturally cool, but then she realized that the sky was darkening showing the beginnings of a storm but it looked as it was still going to take awhile for the storm to reach the island.

"Well, at least your alright, how did you just come here, I don't think I've ever seen you around the island." The boy questioned again. "It's a long, story, but my name is Rika" Rika answered, and the name rung a bell in the teen boys mind.

"Your name is so familiar… but I can't remember where from though." The boy thought to himself thinking of where he could've heard her name before.

"Oh, maybe you know my brother, Riku?" Rika mentioned to him.

"Yeah, that's it! Riku is one of my best friends. I've known him since forever, how come I've never seen you around?" He asked away again trying to find as much information on this strange girl who seemed to be his best friends sister. Now that he looked at her features more in detail she had the exact same platinum blue hair color as Riku, her figure was slightly curvy, unlike most of the girls on the Destiny Islands her face was also like his only softer around the edges where Riku's was sharp and defined. But the one thing that separated them was the color of their eyes; Rika's eyes were a minty green with flecks of azure and silver mixed right in, the perfect blend that seemed like sea foam on a sunny day.

"_She is really pretty." _Sora thought to himself until he realized Rika was answering.

"Well, I just actually came to the island today." She looked out to the ocean as she answered him.

"So you're from another world?" Sora asked. "I guess so, that's what you could call it I guess, I should probably be getting back to my brother." As soon as she talked about him he came running down the beach to Rika and Sora slightly winded, it looked as if he has ran from one side of the island to the other.

"I was looking all over for you Rika; I see you've met Sora." Riku said as he motioned to the spiky haired brunette.

"Oh, so you're the Sora that Riku talks about." She smiled, "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you my name earlier."

He laughed. "It's no problem." Rika smiled, "C'mon Rika we should get going, there's a storm coming and we don't want to be on this island when it happens, we should get home, you too Sora." Riku said seriously he grabbed Rika's arm and led her towards the docks, Sora hurried his pace to keep up with them.

When they got to the docks Riku untied the tether that held his row boat to the dock and nodded for Rika to get in. She steeped into the boat carefully trying not to tip it over. Sora untied the tether holding his boat to the dock also and hopped into the boat and began rowing waving goodbye to Riku and Rika. They both waved back smiling and Riku began rowing his boat in the opposite direction heading to their house which Riku kept alone, his mother died about 3 years after he had arrived at the island and he pretty much fended for himself the years that had been after that, usually spending most of his time training and making himself strong. As Sora rowed his boat he couldn't stop thinking about Rika and her beautiful eyes.

Rika closed her eyes as she felt the steady rocking of the boat; she listened to the sound of her brothers' oars and the water as he paddled through the ocean water to their house now. She thought of the boy who she woke up to and his name 'Sora' which meant sky and his eyes also reminded her of that, the clear blue sky that surrounded her old home.

Maybe that's why she felt so comfortable talking to him. "What are you dreaming about now?" Her brother said to her slightly laughing at her.

"It's been a long day, I'm tired brother." She smiled at him as she reached over the boat and splashed water onto his arm.

"I'm so glad to be here. I miss home, but it is so nice to see your face again." She looked out to the horizon where the sun was setting amongst the clouds of the coming storm.

"Same here, I've missed you a lot Rika." Riku said to her as he continued rowing to their house which was now coming into view. Soon they were tethering the rowboat back to the dock around his house which was on a small island. The house was small but it was enough for Riku and his mother when she was alive. Riku had transformed his mothers room into what he gave Rika for a room, all of her stuff was organized into the room from when she had arrived in the morning, she missed her other home but they had to make her leave, she needed to spread her wings.

Rika walked into the house and up to her room and laid on the bed thinking about her day and what was going to happen tomorrow. "Rika, I made dinner are you hungry?" She heard her brother call up to her.

"No, I'm okay Riku, I'm not really that hungry today." She replied to her brother.

"Well, if you get hungry I'll leave you a plate in the microwave so all you have to do is heat it up." He answered her and began making her a plate.

"Thank you." She called to him downstairs smiling at how independent her brother had become since her mothers death, she could never think of him cooking but whatever he had mad sure smelled good, but she just wasn't in the mood to eat right now and she was still kind of homesick. She had laid down on the bed and closed her eyes; she didn't realize how drowsy she was until she closed her eyes. Soon the fatigue had gotten the best of her and she fell asleep listening to the rumbles of the coming storm.

Sora, tethered his boat to the dock at his house and walked inside, his parents had already gone to bed he heated up his dinner that they had left for him on the table which was still warm he didn't have the energy to walk to the microwave to make it hot again, he ate quickly and headed to his room. As soon as he hit the bed the thought about Rika and her eyes again,

"_Wow, I would've never thought of Riku having a sister, I wonder why he never mentioned her before." _Soon he abandoned his thoughts and he fell asleep.

Riku headed upstairs to go to bed he checked in on his twin, Rika was strewn across the mattress.

"_She sure doesn't sleep like a lady." _He thought to himself and smiled; he walked over to Rika and gently put her head on the pillow and covered her up with a quilt that belonged to their mother.

"Sweet dreams sis." He said and with that he headed to bed.

…

**So this is my first re-written chapter of BTBE and it is very much so better than the one paragraph I used to have there. I can't believe the detail I lacked to put into my story when I was in Middle School. Thank god for writing classes! Well please read and review everyone I really hoped you liked it, and I will hopefully have the rest of these re-written in better quality like this first chapter in the others. J.**

**xoxo,**

**Rika Yuki Hikari**

…


	2. Chapter 2: The Storm

**Behind Those Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 2: The Storm**

**By: Rika Yuki Hikari**

…

**Okay, this is the rewrite of chapter two. Once again this used to be just a paragraph long cause I wrote it when I was in like Middle School. So please read this updated chapter and review the newest chapter of BTBE which I had just posted a few days ago please, I will begin writing new chapters when I am finished rewriting all of the chapter before the most recent. But for now this is Chapter 2: The Storm. Enjoy!**

**Love always,**

**Rika Yuki Hikari**

…

Rika stirred in her sleep because of the pounding of the storm, rain hit the window panes near her room and the wind whipped at deafening speeds, lightning splayed across the sky and thunder rumbled fiercely. She got up and headed to her window to see how the storm was blowing over. Her eyes widened at the right of seeing a huge ball of darkness above the small island where they were earlier this morning. Her brother rushed by her bedroom door which was left open.

"Riku?" Rika said as she saw her brother rushing to get his shoes on. "What's going on?" She asked again.

"I need to go to the island, we forgot about the raft. I want you to stay here, I don't know what's out there but it seems dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt." Riku said like and adult.

"But I want to go with you, I don't want you to get hurt either, I know how to defend myself Riku, I wasn't just sitting around when I was with father." Rika retaliated as se rushed to get her shoes on and she followed her brother out the door.

"Rika, you need to stay here!" Riku yelled at her to get back into the house when he saw her come out after him, the last thing he wanted was her getting hurt, she was the last of the family that he had.

"No, I'm coming with you!" She yelled as she headed towards the dock but before she knew it Riku was rowing away in the boat, she just stared at him as he started rowing, she walked back to the house to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob but quickly turned away from it and started running towards the dock at full speed with no intent on stopping, Rika dived into the chilly water that was cooled by the storm, swimming as powerfully as she could to get to her brothers boat.

"What are you doing!?" She heard her brother say as she was swimming towards him, the waved knocked into her and she spit out the water that it forced into her mouth she continued swimming as fast as she could, she wasn't going to lose her brother; he was also the only family that she really had left. Riku started rowing towards his sister hoping to get her into the boat, it was safer than the cold ocean, he couldn't believe that she could be so foolish, soon he had caught up with Rika he grabbed her arms and easily got her into the boat. Rika's hair was plastered to her body, she panted for breath because of using so much energy to catch up to her brother.

"What were you thinking?" Riku said to her as he rowed towards the island. "You could've been killed, don't you care about that?!" he questioned angrily as he fought to look into her eyes but she looked down to the bottom of the boat.

"I was thinking that you're my brother and you could also be killed being out here so I wanted to help you…" Rika said trying to defend her actions as best as she could but it wasn't really working.

"That doesn't mean anything, I would rather me be hurt than you. There's something going on at the island and I don't think it's a good thing, and I don't want you to be a part of this." Riku said to her as he continued to row the boat angrily.

"Well, I am a part of this Riku, whether you like it or not. You're my twin brother; we do everything together. I want to make sure your okay because you're the only thing that I have left." She continued but he soon cut her off

" You're the only thing I have left too, my only family and you mean the world to me Rika, I would kill myself if anything would happen to you on the island…" He said looking at the island which was getting closer and closer with each row.

"I know…" Rika said looking down to the bottom of the boat again. "But I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself and defend myself, I just want to make sure that you're okay." Rika said as they pulled into the dock. Riku noticed Kairi's boat was attached to the dock also he wondered where she could be on the island.

"Look, you stay here on the dock, don't move a muscle, there's something going on here and I don't like it." Rika nodded at him but as soon as he left to check out the other side of the island she began looking around the beach for Kairi because she had never met her before. The wind and rain whipped at her face as she walked across the island in search of the girl that she had yet to meet.

When Sora awoke he went to his window to see what was going on with the storm, there had never been a storm this big on the islands. He saw the huge ball of darkness and he remembered about the raft and he ran downstairs and out of the house to the dock and his rowboat. He quickly untied the boat from its tether and hopped in it and grabbed his oars and started quickly rowing towards the island. As soon as he got to the island he noticed that both Riku and Kairi's boats were there. He tied his boat to the dock and ran onto the beach when he noticed these small familiar black things popping up right from the sand! "They're the things from my dream!" He said aloud as he grabbed his wooden sword and swung at the little beasts but his sword did no damage so all he could do was run from them as he looked around for his friends.

Riku walked all around the island trying to find Kairi, hoping that his sister would stay where he put her. She was still the same Rika, always wanting to do everything with him. Maybe it was the twin connection that made her want to be so close to him, he also wanted to be close with his sister but he would rather keep her safe than have her nearby when there was trouble like what was happening on the island right continued down the south side of the beach not being able to find Kairi anywhere. He headed back to the main island and to his own personal island, while there he looked to the dock to notice that her sister wasn't there anymore. _"Damnit, why can't she just listen to me for once?" _he mentally cursed at his sister being foolish once again. But he didn't have time to go looking for her; he just had to trust what she had said. _**"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself Riku." **_Her voice played over in his head as he looked up to the big orb of darkness in the sky. Maybe it was a portal to another world he wondered as he stared up to the sky. He heard steps coming from behind him; he turned around to see his best friend staring at him.

"Riku, what's going on?" Sora questioned him "The raft is gone, what are we gonna do?" He asked looking at Riku who had turned around to ace the sky again. Sora turned Riku around and shook his body slightly "You have to get back home it's not safe here Riku, there's something wrong with this storm, there's these creatures on the beach that I saw in a dream, this has to mean trouble."

Riku looked into Sora's eyes. "I finally see it now, we're not in danger, and the orb is the answer, that's our ticket to seeing other worlds, what we've all dreamed of for some long…. I'm not afraid of the darkness." Riku said as a pool of darkness appeared below his feet, gossamer strands of darkness wrapping his limbs wrapping him in a deep blackness. He reached towards Sora motioning for him to grab his hand and to come with him Sora reached for his hand but the darkness separated him from his friend and soon Riku was gone.

Sora was left with a mysterious weapon and an even more mysterious voice repeating the name of the weapon into his head. _"Keyblade…"_ The voice said as Sora looked at the strangely shaped weapon. _"Keyblade…" _The voice said again as he looked at the blade that was distinctly shaped as a key. _"Keyblade…" _The voice said one more time as the monsters appeared and Sora swung at them defeating them all in an instant with the powerful weapon. After defeating the strange enemies he ran towards the secret place maybe Kairi was in there.

Rika ran across the main beach searching for her brother who she couldn't find now after being in the shack for a little bit to get out of the rain. The cold rain stung her face as she ran through the drenched sand looking for her brother she looked at the necklace and her eyes grew wide when she noticed how dim the light was. _"He's not here…" _she thought to herself, but her heart would not let her think that he was gone

"Riku!!" She called his name over and over again hoping for some kind of response, after so many years of being without her brother they were separated again. Rika headed up to the island where her brother usually hung out but to her disappointment he was not there. Rika headed over to the paopu tree and punched it hard and the island began breaking apart she looked at it until she noticed the pieces of the small island were starting to float, she ran across the bridge to the main island so she didn't have to get sucked up into the strange orb of darkness. She watched in fear as the small island was sucked into the darkness never to return but then headed back to the shack which seemed like a safe place for now.

Sora made his way through the entryway of the secret place he had a strange feeling in his chest, like something was wrong he got to the main part of the cave and saw Kairi standing by the door that they could never seem to open. She turned around and looked almost ghostly, her usually peachy skin was pale, her red hair had lost its sheen and her eyes had deep dark circles underneath them them. She looked at Sora for a little and then back to the door, she then reached her hand out to him "Sora…" She said soft and weakly that he could barely hear her and suddenly the door burst open and sent Kairi flying towards Sora, he braced himself against the wind so he could catch her but she ended up fading right through him he tried to fight the wind to get to the door and close it but soon he was flying backward through the secret place and out of it's entryway. When he was outside still flying through the air from the door in the secret place he just saw the island in pieces, and then he fell onto something hard and blacked out.

Rika peeked out of the shack to see almost all of the island in pieces, he looked over to the secret place where she hadn't looked yet and saw Sora laying about ten feet away from it, she ran carefully across the fragments of the island which were close enough together to get her to Sora she got to his body and knelt down beside him feeling for his pulse with her trembling hands. He was okay but he wasn't in good condition, she reached into her pocket pulling out a small stone tablet with a few glowing spheres in it, she touched one of the spheres and a white warm light engulfed her, her clothes changed in an instant into that of a white mage, a staff appeared in her hand and she instantly cast Cura onto him. A green light engulfed him and he started to come to, Rika knelt down to him helping him get up "Are you okay Sora?" she said as he came to

"Yeah, I'm fine… But Riku and Kairi, I don't know where they are…" he responded to her sadly.

"It's okay, we'll find them then, we have to find a place that's safe." She said looking for somewhere to go but while she was curing Sora the piece of island they were on started floating closer and closer to the dark orb. All of the sudden a dark figure began forming on the ground in front of them and a huge black creature that had a hole in the shape of a heart where it's heart was supposed to be appeared before them towering over them.

"Rika get back!" Sora yelled as he wielded his new weapon, the Keyblade. "Okay." She agreed and stayed back watching Sora fight the monster slashing at its hands and head. She healed him whenever his health was low. The piece of land that they were on was nearly at the orb of darkness now, there was no doubt that they would all be sucked up after the battle. Rika looked around frantically for something to hold onto. With one more powerful swing of Sora's Keyblade the huge monster was sucked up into the orb, Sora ran over to where Rika was, holding onto a plank that was imbedded into the ground his grip started slipping and Rika grabbed onto his hand holding onto the plank also but soon her grip started slipping too.

"Hold on Rika!" Sora encouraged her, Rika looked down she struggled with keeping her grip on the plank and holding onto Sora's hand with all her might but the suction from the orb started pulling them even harder and soon the plank ripped off the ground and they were pulled up towards the orb of darkness Rika held onto Sora's as if it were the only familiar thing left for her in the world. She looked into Sora's eyes seeing determination in them.

"We'll be okay Rika," Sora said smiling at her "Just hold on." He said as he looked up to the orb still holding onto Rika's hand and he looked at her one more time as they were sucked up into the orb, not knowing where this strange event would be taking them.

…

**Well that's the end of my rewrite for chapter two. I hope you have enjoyed it, Please Read and Review readers.**

**Thank you,**

**Rika Yuki Hikari**

…


	3. Chapter 3: Traverse Town

Behind Those Blue Eyes

By: Rika Yuki Hikari

Chapter 3: Traverse Town

…

**Okay so yeah, I haven't been on here in a long long time. None the less I promised I would be re-writing my chapters and it ended up that my promise was left in the dust with me getting kicked out of my moms house and crap because of arguments and stuff.**

**Well it's summer and after this summer I will be a senior in highschool and I finally kinda have my head on straight so my grades have been pretty good. I'm living with my grandparents now and things have been great and since I finally have someone to beta-read my story, I'm going to get to re-writing these things, since all I really have been doing with my summer is Working and Hanging out with my friends and stuff. Well here's the third re-written chapter of BTBE by none other than me myself.**

**A ton of this wouldn't be possible without my first Beta Reader Kiyome-yasha who has just started helping me with my formatting for my new revised chapters and everything so this next chap def goes out to her. Thanks so much chicka ^_^.**

…

Sora awoke in a strange place, and he found himself in a dark brick alleyway illuminated by a single street lamp. He felt warmth next to him, a hand grasped to his. Using his free hand he rubbed his eyes getting his vision into focus so he could be more aware of his surroundings. He looked up to the sky to see millions of stars, some bright and some dim, some blinking, his attention turned to a star that was blinking rather rapidly, it kept blinking and blinking until suddenly, it just disappeared into nowhere. When he was little he remembered his teachers at school trying to explain how and why stars would die, but it's said to take millions of years for a star t actually die and disappear completely, he wondered why this star just immediately blinked out of existence. He looked back down to see none other than Rika, laying on the ground next to him, her hand clasped into his.

"Riku's sister?" Sora said softly confused on how she had ended up here with him, and then it came to him. _'She was with me when we were sucked up into that orb.' _He thought as he slowly removed her hand from his being careful not to wake her.

He remembered the fear in her eyes as he told her that everything was going to be okay, and now here she was sleeping as soundly as ever. He scanned her body with his eyes to make sure she wasn't hurt or anything checking to make sure she was still breathing and everything, she just seemed tired with only a few minor scrapes and cuts on her body.

'_She'll come to eventually, I hope.' _He thought sighing to himself softly. He placed his fingertips to his temples, all of this confusion; of waking up in a strange new place, wondering where his friends could be it was already giving him a major headache.

'_I wish I knew what to do, if only Riku was here, he always knew the right things to do in times like these.'_ He lifted his fingers from his temples as he heard a sound, a small soft clacking of boots.

He looked from side to side when a woman's figure started to come into view. He had to say she was definitely pretty, Long brown hair pulled back into a simple twist secured with a red ribbon, and a pink button up dress complimented by a red jacket that covered the thin straps. But he didn't know this place, he knew better than to let looks deceive him

"Who's there?" He asked alarmingly standing to his feet only to be hit with what seemed to be a wave of nausea, causing his head to spin, he leaned back against the wall for support; he didn't want to black out again.

The brunette woman raised her index finger to her lips. "My name is Aerith, we all knew you would be coming here sooner or later. If you can get your friend up I have friends who can help her and yourself, there is a lot that is needed to explained if you're willing to let us help you." The woman said very calmly in a rather reassuring voice.

Sora nodded and looked at Rika and then back to Aerith "I don't think I should wake her, I don't even know how we got here. I'll just carry her if you can show me the way." Aerith smiled and nodded turning to walk back down the dark alleyway.

Sora gathered Rika in his arms gently; she was lighter than he thought she would be for her being older than him. He followed Aerith as she led him through the dark alleyway into the main square of this dimly lit dark town, it seemed pretty late at night at the moment. He held Rika safely in his arms wondering where Riku and Kairi would be right now, if they were both okay. He remembered when Riku was sucked into the pool of darkness when the storm had attacked their island, more the less, he wondered about the islands. He wondered if they would ever make it back to them, if they were still there. In his battle with the huge black monster he remembered seeing the islands all broken up.

As the brunette woman led them through a big pair of double doors he looked up seeing a big bell tower ahead of them. It began to toll, he counted the rings, DING…He followed Aerith as she led him into a small inn, DING... The clock tower rung out once again and Aerith led him into a green room, inside were two other people, one was a man with shoulder length brown hair clad in a pair of leather pants decorated with an array of different belts, he also had a leather jacket to accompany his leather pants. Sora took a mental note to never piss this guy off he seemed rather testy due to his appearance and stance. DING... The belltower rang again followed by a preganant pause of silence, singnaling that it was three o' clock, Sora figured it was three o' clock in the am because of the darkness but why would all these adults still be awake at this time.

He shook his head as he looked at the other person in the room. She was definately older than him and Rika and scantly clad in a pair of very short kakhi shorts, around the shorts was a thick blue belt which was only through the back two belt loops and drooping slightly to the front, her bare stomach was exposed by a cropped green tank top that had buttoned straps.

Sora couldn't help but stare she look at what the woman was wearing he had almost forgotten that Rika was in his arms when Aerith spoke up"You can lay her down on the bed." Sora looked to Aerith and nodded walking over to the bed and placing Rika on the soft bed, she hoped that she was okay, it seemed as if she had been asleep for awhile but he was still trying to recover from the sudden disaster that was at hand.

"Are you sure it's him?" The brown haired man questioned Aerith sternely as he walked over to face Sora as he turned around from laying Rika on the bed, stumbling backwards at the small distance there was between him and the very mean looking man, he backed up a bit.

"Gosh, scare me why don't you?!" Sora yelled looking up into the eyes of the man. "Who are you anyways, don't you have a name?"

The man looked down to Sora and scoffed "The names Leon." With that he walked away from Sora.

Sora looked at Yuffie again and she smiled kindly "I'm the great ninja Yuffie." She said walking back to Leon, "Don't worry about Squall here, he's a little cold at first, but once you get to know him he's an okay guy." Leon looked to Yuffie coldly

"It's Leon now." He responded his voice as chill as his stare.

Sora watched as the others conversed "Well, since we all have introductions down can you help my friend, I'm really worried about her, and could you possibly enlighten me on where we are? Just awhile ago we were home at the islands and there was this big orb and everything just started falling apart."

Leon sat down at the table that was in the room and looked at Sora drumming his fingertips on the wooden tabletop. "Your world was destroyed, it's been happening."

With this Aerith stepped closer to to the table "Yes, it has been happening Leon but it's happening a lot more often now, Traverse Town is soon going to be full with people if we don't do anything."

Leon looked to Aerith getting up from his seat he walked towards Sora once again. "That's why we have Sora here, the King has told me about him...Now, let's see that Key."

Sora's attention was re-focused when Leon mentioned something about a Key "Wait, when you say Key, do you mean this Key?" As he asked this question the Keyblade magically appeared in his hands.

"Yeah, thats the one." Leon said walking over to Sora, he looked at the blade seeing his own reflection in the silver of the blade, with the swift of his hand Leon grabbed the Keyblade from Sora's grasp "Hey, What are you---." Was all that Sora could get out of his mouth when the blade was magically returned to his own hand.

"So I guess you really are the one, why would it choose a kid like you though is beyond me." Leon said shaking his head. "Are you ready Sora?"

Sora looked at Leon quizzicaly "Ready for what?" He asked wondering what was happening, but he had a feeling, it was only the beginning, the beginning of something big.

Leon went on about the details of what he would have to do now since he was in posession of this weird key-like weapon, he looked down to the Keyblade wondering how he was going to pull this all off

_'Well, looks like i'm finally getting my adventure after all...' _Were his thoughts as he gazed at his reflection in the blunt of the blade.

***A couple of hours later***

Sora was out training with Leon doubleteaming the heartless that invaded the 2nd district of Traverse Town.

"Good." Leon shouted as Sora blasted through the back of a Giant Body heartless with a couple of well executed combos. "If you keep on working on combinations like that, soon the heartless will be obsolete to you."

Sora blasted through even more heartless attacking shadows and soldiers with not a problem, they seemed to be like grunt heartless and they only traveled in groups, you rarely ever saw one alone. He found out that the best strategy for fighting these ones were to cut them off from their supporters when they were stupid and strayed from the group.

"This is a piece of cake!" Sora said walking back over to Leon scratching the back of his head with his free hand, his keyblade was weilded in his other hand, he slung the trsty weapon across his shoulder with a smile feeling as if he was on top of the world.

"Yeah it may be easy now, but there are a lot of more powerful heartless out there." Leon said to Sora as they headed back to the inn. "But that's enough practice for today, we should probably go and check up on your friend, Aerith told me that she was stirring earlier while you were off exploring the town and stuff."

Sora smiled when he heard that Rika was doing well, he didn't know Leon for long but it was true what Yuffie had told him, he was definately a nice person, and he had teached Sora a lot in the time that they were practicing.

Sora and Leon arrived back in the green room, being greeted by the sight of a consious and smiling Rika sitting on the bed, she was talking to both Aerith and Yuffie looking rather happy.

"Rika, you're okay." Sora said with a smile as he walked over to Rika looking at her making sure everything was right, he was sure that if Rika was returned to Riku in bad condition that Riku would be sure to kick his ass for sure. Riku was always a better fighter than him and he would always beat Sora when they would practice sword fighting on the island.

"It seems that way." She replied to Sora happy that he was okay also. "You're okay right?" She asked hoping to make sure he didn't have any problems while she was sleeping or anything. "Aerith and Yuffie told me about the whole situation and everything, so since we're going to be walking around maybe we'll be able to go and find Riku and Kairi." She said with hope, she was intent on finding her brother again. She couldn't stand that they were both seperated once again.

"I'm perfect." Sora said with a courageous smile as he punched the air with his free hand, the keyblade was still clutched into his other. "And we'll definately find Riku and Kairi, I promise." He said sitting down at the table in the middle of the room.

"Well, since you've been training all day you should probably get some sleep Sora." Leon said yawning himself.

"What do you mean all day, it's been dark the whole time!" Sora said alarmingly remembering hearing the clock toll seven times not to long ago. "It should be like seven in the morning, it should be light out by now." He said confused.

Aerith smiled at Sora and chuckled slightly "In Traverse Town it's always night time, so you can see all the stars at all time, it is a wayward place where people end up after their worlds are destoryed." She said with a smile.

"Wait... Then what about Riku and Kairi, are they here too?" Rika asked timidly wondering where her brother and Kairi could be.

"It's not that easy." Aerith said softly. "Sometimes when a world is destroyed it sends the people of the world to different places."

"I'm confused." Sora said pressing his fingertips into his temples when he remembered about Riku disappearing into that big hole of darkness, and Kairi, just fading. They weren't sucked up into the orb like Him and Rika were, he assumed that was the reason why they all weren't at the same place right now.

"Me too." Rika said softly looking at Sora, she looked at his eyes remembering how they reminded her of the clear blue sky of her home.

"Well why don't you both go to sleep, you may not feel it Rika but you seem very fatigued because of how much you slept, it would be best if you got a little more rest." Aerith said softly smiling at Rika who nodded agreeing with her suggestion.

"And you should get some rest too Sora, you trained a lot and we have a lot to go over tomorrow because we should be getting you off to the other worlds as soon as possible." Leon said to Sora firmly, Sora just nodded and agreed with him.

"The blue room next door is your guy's room." Yuffie said with a smile. "Just out in the hallway, if you need any of us we're just a few footsteps away." She assured.

Rika and Sora both nodded and walked out of the Green Room and headed to the Blue Room where they would both go to sleep.

"So, are you ready for all of this?" Sora asked Rika, he seemed to be a little overwhelmed by the thought of what happened.

"I guess I am, we don't really have a choice do we, the worlds are kinda depending on you." She responded to him.

"Yeah, I guess so, it just is.... so all of a sudden, like I'm not even ready for it." Sora continued as they walked into the room looking at the bed which was a full sized mattress, just enough room for two people. Sora's cheeks flushed at the thought of sharing a bed with Rika. "Uhh..." He uttered looking at the bed once again.

"I can sleep on the couch over there, if you want me to." She said looking at the bed and then to the couch that looked kind of uncomfortable.

"No, it's okay, I'll take the couch you can have the bed." Sora said quickly trying to avoid the bed subject.

"But you were training all day and I slept all day." She said with a smile. "That couch looks kind of uncomfy." She said looking at the couch again.

"Uhhh.... well... We could share, if you want, ya'know... We can keep.... A PILLOW, that's right, a pillow between us, no funny business. I swear!" Sora stammered with his words looking from Rika to the bed.

"Sounds fair enough." She said with a smile as she flopped down on the bed sinking into plushy mattress. "Oh wow, this is softer than that bed that the others had me laying on." She said with a smile as she covered up with the blanket. Sora walked to the other side of the bed and placed a pillow beside Rika so that it would keep them seperate through the night.

_'Oh god what was I thinking. SHARING A BED WITH HER! Oh god, Riku's sister.... The last thing I need to be doing is putting moves on her!' _Sora thought having a mental argument with himself. _'But those eyes! She's so pretty and everything I can't take it....How am I ever going to survive this...' _ Sora continued mentally fighting with himself as Rika was sleeping soundly on the other side of the pillow barrier.

He forced his eyes shut hoping that sleep would come to him soon, he continued worrying about what was going on until finally he felt his consiousness slip into a soft slumber.

**...**

**Well there ya go. Re-write three of BTBE by none other than me.**

**Please R&R guys, give me ideas of what you would like to happen.**

**I know an ocXsora pairing is a very risky take at a fanfiction but I believe that this fanfic has great potential because it actually has a good storyline and everything.**

**I'll have the next re-write up as soon as I possibly can.**

**Thanks to all ^_^**

**~Rika Yuki Hikari~**

**...**


End file.
